The Prophecy
by xJLCSAADFRNCx
Summary: Long ago, when the Pyramids were still young, a prophecy was made about a great Pharaoh, his cousin and his true love. 5000 years later, that prophecy was fulfilled, it is up to this brave trio and their friends to lock away the shadow games. Forever. Seasons 1 - 5 twisted, but cannon story line through most. DISCLAIM TO OWNING ANYTHING! Yugi Yami Mana
1. A Different Kind Of Compatition

I crumpled yet another idea throwing it at the recycling bin by the door, as it went in a spiky haired man entered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I muttered distractedly. Trying to think of an idea I only had three days left to write a minimum of four seasons! Not asking much though it would have helped if Miss had told me about it before the holiday like she was supposed to! Yeah because you had so much free time, I thought to myself.

"How's it going?" he asked enfolding me in his arms, kissing my neck.

"Not now, I need to concentrate," I said trying to pull away.

"That well?" he said amused, not letting me go.

"Argh I can't think," I whined, throwing the pen onto the desk. The worst part was I had a horrible feeling in my mind. Everyone knows which one I mean. The one when something is on the tip of your tongue yet you can't say it!

His tanned hand moved the pen of the paper.

"It isn't the pens fault, Mana," he said amused.

"Shut it, Atem," I growled, he chuckled at me.

"It's times like this I miss being able to hid in the puzzle," he said noticing my glare. That's it!

"Out!" I demanded standing up and pushing him from the room.

"Mana – "

"You heard me out, I don't care if you were the Pharaoh. Out!" I said sternly, pushing him from the door and shutting it firmly. Man I wish I had a lock, oh well. I grabbed my pen and scribbled away…

"You ready," Mr Bradley said, I smiled at him and nodded. He gestured for me to follow Miss Richardson.

"OK Mana stand at the front, the judges are there," Miss Richardson said; I stood up my entry in my hands.

"Ok this is our schools entry," she said to the judges I froze when I saw Pegasus; he smiled at me holding his glass up. "Miss Mana Muto we meet again."

That'll be why he didn't reply to me email, and his expression told me he knew what I was thinking.

The school roared in applause making me blush. I tried to flatten my hair a little. I was wearing my favourite clothes knowing wanting to make a good impression the so it could be a TV programme. On the bright side I already knew one of the judges well and he was in the story.

"What is your story about?" Pegasus asked.

"You'll see, I put people I know as characters, I put a spin on what the world knows." I said, he raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't continue. I took a deep breath, searching for my friends. Luckily they were right in front, guests of honour nearly everyone I wanted to invite were along the row.

Atem, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Duke, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik, Odeon even Rafael Alister and Valon made it! They all smiled encouragingly. I wonder how they would feel in about a minute.

"Long ago." I said, trying to keep my voice strong. "When the pyramids were still young." I saw everyone realise what I was about to do, Atem, Téa and Yugi were trying hard not to laugh. Tristan and Joey were looking at me in shock. Kaiba looked amused but angry knowing it wasn't going to portray him well, not at first at least. Bakura flushed but looked interested he had no memory of any of this. I could see Pegasus trying not to look to amused. "Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away." I said I sent a quick wink in Atem's direction. "Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium items. Now five thousand years later. A boy names Yugi unlocks the secrets of the millennium puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies. For destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games. Just as the brave Pharaoh did. Five thousand years ago."

Everyone cheered loudly my friends louder than the rest and the telling of our story began...

_**Hi everyone sorry I've been gone so long, it broke my heart when things were getting deleted if you want to read the old stories they are being edited and improved on NovelJoy same user name, me and Platoruledtheworld are friends and he and I co-wrote what is posted and most of the plot but he had decided to give me the full reins. Hope you guys like it**_

_**Good to be back **_

_**JLC xxx**_


	2. The Rivalry Begins

I watched in amusement as Joey lost to Yugi.

"Aw man I lost again," Joey groaned. I chuckled pulling my blue bow lightly bigger as it had sagged slightly.

"Sorry Joey," Yugi said, putting his cards away.

"Joey maybe you should do some trading at the shop," I suggested, leaning against the table they had just been playing on. Yugi smiled at me, I grinned back, I was so glad that Yugi was my brother, the Muto's were the best family anyone could ask for, I had lived with them since I was seven years old, I can't remember how I got there, but I remember learning Grandpa treating me like his own and learning the wonderful game that was duel monsters.

"We'll all go," Téa said.

"Grandpa, hasn't seen you in a while," Yugi said, looking up.

"Grandpa's lucky,' I teased, nudging Joey.

"Mana," he said, getting up and putting me in a head lock.

"Joey you can't do that I'm a girl!" I complained. "Argh Joey!" I groaned trying to wriggle away as he ruffled my hair. Everyone burst out laughing, the bell went and the class used to Joey's behaviour shook their heads and left our little group to it. Yugi put his bag on his shoulder and stood up, his spiky hair giving the impression he was only the same height as me but really he was only shoulder length to Joey whereas I reached his jaw line. When I wasn't in a head lock that is.

"If you let me go I'll convince Grandpa to show you his rarest card, it's awesome." I said trying to bargain.

"Rare card?" Joey said letting go of me, I grumbled pulling my blue skirt down. I hated the uniform it made me look frumpy Téa however looked amazing I pouted at the injustice.

At the end of the day we all headed to the shop it didn't take long it was only a five minute walk soon I heard the familiar bell of the opening door.

"Hello, how can I – ah my darling grandchildren and you have brought your friends are they staying for dinner?"

"Sure what are we eatin'" Joey said before Téa nudged him hard in the stomach.

"We wouldn't want to impose on you Mr Muto," she said.

"Nonsense, I've seen you all grow up it will be interesting to see if your table manners have improved."

"Wow you really haven't seen them in a while huh gramps. These two and table manners," I said hiding behind Yugi for cover.

"Hey!" Tristan and Joey said, we all laughed at them. Yugi turned to look at Grandpa.

"Grandpa, can you show our friends your super rare card." Yugi said.

"My special card," he said.

"Please, please, pretty please." I said pouting and praying towards him. Yugi and Joey copied me much to everyone else's amusement. Grandpa laughed.

"How can I refuse those faces," he said lifting the locked box in the secret compartment of the desk. He lifted the card.

"Blue eyes," I whispered in awe, that monster would be in my deck if he would let me have it. The door banged over open, Seto Kaiba walked through the door.

"Hello can I help you," Grandpa said.

"If you can't I wouldn't surprise me," he sneered. "I want to see this rare card."

"Cool Seto," I said trying to ignore his earlier rudeness. "Maybe we should duel sometime,"

"Yeah," Joey said.

"Please me duel you," he sneered at Joey. "I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"Just because you're the most highly ranked duellist doesn't mean that you can be a jerk about it," I snapped.

"It can't be," he said ignoring me pushing me into Joey and Tristan.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"The blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this!"

"Enough window shopping," Grandpa said. Kaiba snarled and lifted his brief case slamming it on the counter.

"Listen here old man," he said, no need for that, I thought angrily. "Give me your blue eyes white dragon card and I'll give you all of these." He spun the case around showing Grandpa the content, his eyes went wide, we all leaned over to see and gasped.

"Ah nice," Grandpa said. "But no thanks," the other looked shocked but Grandpa had told me and Yugi the story of how he got that card so it didn't surprise me.

"Fine if you won't trade then maybe you'll sell. Name your price; I can give you anything you ask."

"You deaf, he said he doesn't want your cards or your money!" I said.

Kaiba turned to me. "The Muto wanna be." He sneered. "Just because you leech onto this family doesn't mean you're really his brother or his Granddaughter you're only fooling yourself."

I'd rather he slapped me. "You're adopted too," I hissed, my eyes burning.

"I would like you to leave my shop," Grandpa growled pulling me around the counter, everyone was glaring at him. Téa was keeping Joey and Tristan back.

"Get out Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba smirked then stormed out.

"Senile old fool," he muttered as he left.

"You ok Mana?" Yugi said anxiously.

"I'm fine, it was just a shock that's all. I am going upstairs." I said running up to my room I could feel the tears burning in my eyes before I made it to the first stair…

When we tried to ignore Kaiba the next day at school he was smirking throughout, I didn't like it. When we all headed to the game shop the bell rang but no Grandpa.

"Grandpa you here?" Yugi yelled, this didn't make sense, he hadn't even locked up. The phone rang and Yugi ran to answer it. "Hello, game shop," he said, but his smiled suddenly drop. "Kaiba!" he exclaimed, there was a pause. "Kaiba what have you done Kaiba!" he yelled into the phone before turning to us. "He has grandpa,"

"Well then let's go," Joey said, I began to run towards Kaiba corp, the others on my heals. We finally got to the tall building and we reached the top floor.

"Grandpa!" Yugi and I yelled as we ran over to where he was laying on the floor.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yugi said leaning in front of him while I laid my hand on his back.

"I tried to teach that boy a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I failed." He groaned.

"Grandpa," Yugi and I gasped.

"How's the old man doing?" I heard a horribly familiar voice.

"Kaiba you sleeze!" Joey yelled. "What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel that's all," Kaiba said. "Each of us putting up their most valuable card at the price, but I guess playing against a champion like me was much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself," Téa shouted at him.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won." He showed us the blue eyes white dragon then ripped it in half. We all gasped in horror.

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi said.

"You jerk," I yelled getting up to go and punch him, but Yugi grabbed me keeping me by his side. Grandpa sunk further to the floor. I saw the tears in Yugi's eyes through my own blurry ones.

Grandpa held out his duel deck.

"Huh? Grandpa," Yugi said holding his shoulder. I felt the tears in my eyes fall.

"I built this deck, I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you both everything of you everything I know. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect." He said. "Teach him respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi,"

"But we need to get you to a hospital," Yugi said anxiously.

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends and wannabe sister can take care of your Grandfather. While you and I duel,"

"You want to join him in the hospital." I snapped; I felt Joey's hand on my shoulder comforting and warning me.

"Take him, Yugi," Joey said. "We'll take care of your Grandpa while you take care of this jerk. Teach that rich spoilt brat a lesson about the heart of the cards."

"For your Grandpa," Téa joined in, as she helped me lift Grandpa into a more comfortable position.

"Your one of the best players I have ever seen." Tristan said.

"Kick his ass," I said, glaring at Kaiba.

"OK I'll do it," he said taking Grandpa's cards.

"I know you will my boy," Grandpa said.

"Yugi give me your hand," Téa said, he did so she took out a marker and wrote MTTJY linking the letters together in the circle. "It's a symbol of our friendship, we are all connected even when we aren't with you physically, and we are always in our hearts."

Tristan lifted Grandpa onto his back as we ran down the hall to the lifts.

"You'll be ok Grandpa, I just know it," I whispered.

"Joey why don't you go and cheer Yugi on, me Mana and Tristan will take care of Mr Muto." Téa said.

"Right," Joey said running back inside.

We went into the back of the ambulance; I hoped Grandpa would be ok. As soon as the ambulance stopped the paramedics rushed him through the hospital I stayed close to his side until they went into a room.

"Wait here until you are called." The doctor said before slipping into the room.

"He'll be ok Mana," Téa said putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, don't worry Mana; he'll be as good as no in no time." Tristan said, I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I whispered, as I looked back at my Grandfathers sleeping face, through the window

I called Yugi later after they told me Grandpa had to stay in overnight, he told me that he had won the match against Kaiba, I could hear Joey cheering in the background.

"What happened?" Tristan said, I grinned and gave a thumbs up, the two cheered at Yugi's success.

"I am afraid visiting hours are closed," the doctor came in to tell us, we all got up, I left a note for Grandpa encase he woke up, before going with Téa and Tristan to book a taxi home.

The next morning he was released from hospital, the doctors told him to take it easy so I called the school and told them I was ill so I could take care of the shop today while Grandpa rested. We had a few costumers but mostly it was just sorting out stock and keeping the place tidy. About 3 o'clock Grandpa came back down stairs.

"You are meant to be resting," I scolded him.

"Can't an old man stretch his legs?" He said his eyes twinkling, I sighed.

"Fine, sit behind the counter," I said. "The doctor said you shouldn't be on your feet to long." As I said this the door opened and Yugi and Joey appeared.

"Hey guys,"

"Hi Mana, Grandpa you ready for a new student?" Yugi said, Grandpa looked at Joey with a small frown on his face.

"Duel monsters is a very complex game of course only if you are willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training." Grandpa said and I look at Joey in sympathy remembering when Gramps taught me.

"Piece of cake," Joey said smiling.

"With that attitude, it may not be worth teaching you," Grandpa said, making Joey's face drop.

"Aargh!" Joey panicked.

"Hey relax, Joey," I said, "I'll teach you sure I am not the expert but maybe Grandpa's too old for students now," I said laying the trap, come on Grandpa take the bait. "No offense, but maybe I should teach him,"

"Hold on young lady," Grandpa said making me smile, hook, line and sinker. "I never said I wouldn't. I will agree only if you work hard."

"I will I promise," Joey said eagerly.

"Very well," Grandpa said.

"See Joey number one lesson," I said grinning. "Duel monsters is a lot like life, for example the trap I just set for Grandpa," I said winking as he clicked.

"Bed with no supper," he teased with a chortle, Yugi laughed too.

"Now I am going to leave before Joey regrets my trickery, I need to get ready for swimming anyway," I said shooting Joey a sympathetic look. Poor kid, he had no idea what he had just signed up for?

**Hello second chapter is up! Dedicated to Aqua girl 007 my first reviewer! **


	3. Pegasus and Invitations

Over the course of the next two weeks we got back into normal routine we all glared a Kaiba when we saw him and I started swimming four times the week. When I wasn't training I was feeling sorry for Joey he had been training nonstop he fell asleep in class when Yugi woke him he had yelled.

"Trap cards!"

Well half of me felt sorry for Joey the other half was killing myself laughing, but can you blame me I mean Mr Stanton's face was priceless as he was in the middle of explaining how some angles had weird letters for different something or others… I AM RUBBISH AT MATH OK! Well shapes but who isn't! All I need is a calculator that can add, take away, multiply, divide and percentage.

Where was I? Oh yeah laughing at Joey.

After a particularly nastily training session, I headed back to see if I could catch the last of the regionals as I ran into the sitting room I heard Yugi cry.

"Your back," Yugi said as I flung my swim bag by the door and headed into the sitting room where Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa were all sitting looking at me.

"Yeah, and Miss Lou was brutal that woman is trying to kill me," I said. "Who won?" I said gesturing to the television knowing I had missed the finals.

"Weevil," Yugi said, I nodded I thought he would have.

"In all the excitement you forgot to open your package Yugi," Grandpa said. I saw the box and I instantly felt a bad vibe. Yugi opened it curiously; it was a video, a glove and two mini stars.

"Yug, I don't think that's a good idea," I said nervously.

"Relax it's just a video." Tristan said.

"Yeah, but… I dunno I don't want to watch it," I said feeling weird. "I have maths homework for tomorrow I need to do anyway." I said going up to my room as Yugi slotted the video in the player.

It took me ages to finish the maths but when I did Téa suddenly burst into my room.

"Téa what - ?"

"It's your grandpa," she said, I slammed down the pen before I could even begin my history essay and flew down the stairs behind her to see Yugi clutching the TV screaming "Grandpa!" over and over again. Then I saw him on the floor.

"Grandpa!" I yelled shaking his shoulders. "Grandpa!"

Téa called an ambulance but for some reason I felt as though that would do no good…

When we got back to the shop that night Yugi sighed.

"You know we are going to have to call my mom," he said, I winced Susan Muto nee Jones was a caring, kind woman when it came to her son. In fact she was a caring, kind woman with everyone… except me. She hated the fact she worked away, but cherished the time she had with Yugi when she was here. When it came to me on the other hand, she thought the look that you get when you've stepped in something disgusting was too good for me. She was forever telling Grandpa that he should take me to an orphanage and concentrate on Yugi. She made no effort to hide this feeling from anyone.

"Can we not call Adil," I asked biting my lip. Adil was Yugi's father he was a kind man with a warm heart. His name means noble and reserved which he was. He always treated me and Yugi fairly when he was here, even when he and Susan were arguing about it. I had always felt like it was my fault when his parents split and I had voiced this concern to both Adil and Grandpa.

While Grandpa had assured me that it was not the case. Adil had said.

"Now if you are going to think and say silly things then maybe we should cut out your silly tongue and brain and give you a new one." (Being 9 at the time I freaked out) then he said the same as Grandpa.

"We won't reach him he's said the ship was going near morocco they'll still be crossing the ocean to go back to the north after they picked up the materials. You know they are doing that research on that new volcano in the water near Japan and China. You know we can't get a hold of him till he gets to a port. Sorry Mana it's the only way."

"I know," I said smiling. Looking like he was handing himself over to the police, Yugi had to ring his mother and tell her she needed to come home for a while she wasn't happy, she agreed. She promised she would be there by tomorrow afternoon. This automatically made me nervous. She didn't make it quiet that she didn't like me and thought that I was just a waste of attention and money, and without her watching out for Grandpa this would get a whole lot worse.

Yugi squeezed my hand as we walked to school the next day by the time we returned she would be here. At lunch we filled the gang in about Susan.

"If you want while she's here you can stay with me," Téa said. "My sister has left for Chicago, I could ask mum now and have a response by the end of the day."

"Don't be silly," I said smiling while Yugi said.

"Thanks Téa that would be great, come on Mana it's not fair how she treats you." he said to me before I could protest.

"It feels so weird, knowing he isn't home," I said as we walked towards the shop.

"It's my fault," Yugi said.

"Don't say that," I said astonished he would even think that. "Pegasus tricked you, how were you supposed to know?"

He shrugged and went to open the door but he paused suddenly.

"What's that?" he asked looking at it curiously. There were two envelopes both filled with the same cards.

"There form Pegasus," he gasped flicking through the cards.

"Duellist kingdom," I whispered, then it all made sense that bastard was playing with us.

We opened the door past the shop to see Susan watching the TV she saw Yugi and beamed, it sank as she saw me.

"Your still here then?" She said coldly.

"Mom, leave her alone," Yugi said angrily.

"I'll go pack," I muttered running up the stairs, I could hear them arguing as I shoved my stuff in a bag. I hated making Yugi and his mom fight. It only took me twenty minutes. Adil would be here in a week's time so worst case scenario she'd be here for five days.

I came back down stairs I tried to sneak out but Yugi saw me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mana," he said, I hugged him back and whispered bye.

Téa's house wasn't far I only had to walk a few blocks before I arrived I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Mana!" she said hugging me as soon as she saw me ushering me inside. I loved Téa's house every room had a theme to it. The sitting room was seaside gentle, the kitchen was red and white pokka dots, hall memories, photo's of Téa and her parents dotted everywhere occasionally between them you would see the cream wall behind, the small toilet under the stairs was a forest based room lots of tree's painted on the walls green long carpet on your feet making you way upstairs I had never been in Mr and Mrs Gardner's room so I didn't know the bathroom dolphins and finally Téa's room was yellow with lots of posters her green carpet. A spare mattress on the floor.

"Thanks again for doing this Yugi need's time with his mum anyway," I said.

"I just wish she'd be nicer to you," Téa said, I sighed me too.

"Well for tonight Susan and Yugi don't exist. What are we doing?" I asked her she grinned at me.

"Mana Muto I am giving you a makeover!" she squealed. I gulped, what was so bad about Susan again?

…

We all had a free first to discuss what had happened last night.

"A tournament a duellist kingdom, isn't that an island?" Téa said leaning behind Yugi to look at the cards. "So that's where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa."

"Maybe," Yugi replied, "the only way to know for sure is for us to become contestants."

"The boat leaves in two days," I said pointing at the card.

"But you can't go, it could be dangerous," Téa argued.

"I have to –"

"We have to, Yugi." I said scowling at him he had been trying to stop me from going since he found out about it, saying to me it was too dangerous.

"I still can't believe it," Tristan said. "Pegasus used some weird spell to take your Grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you two forcing you to compete in the tournament!"

"He doesn't care about me," I said, "he has a millennium item, I've done lots of research on these things and a lot of people are drawn to their power, he'll probably want all seven of them." I said matter of factly.

"So he just wants Yugi's puzzle?" Téa said.

"It's just a theory," I said.

"What about us?" Joey said. "Without invitations we can't go with you. I wish we could help you guys."

"This is bad," Téa said, frowning at the boat card.

"Hey Yugi," Tristan said suddenly picking up one of the cards. "Check this out according to this card the winner gets three million dollars!"

"Three mill?" said Joey in awe.

"So what Tristan," Yugi said. "who cares about money at a time like this?"

"Hey give me that!" Joey said taking the card from Tristan and staring at it. "Ah three million,"

"Joey!" I snapped at him whacking him over the head.

"Three million in cold heart cash," he said ignoring my assault, there was a look in his eyes that made me suspicious he looked relieved; did he need this sort of money for something… or someone?

Everyone decided to go to Téa's to discuss this even further while everyone was cheering about the two weeks off, all I could think of was Grandpa and how we were going to get him back from Pegasus.

"Here you go kids," Mrs Gardner said putting a selection of party snacks and chopped fruit and veg in front of us.

"Thanks Mrs Gardner," Yugi and I said as Joey and Tristan began to eat the party rings and pringles, cheese and onion I snatched them from them.

I cleared my throat pointedly. They clicked and looked up.

"Thanks Mrs Gardner," they said together before eating around the healthy food, Mrs Gardner laughed before leaving us too it.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan asked.

"Well we have to days to come up with strategies from and for every angle," I said.

"And we have to trust in the heart of the cards and put everything Grandpa told us into practice," Yugi said looking at his deck determinedly.

Yugi and I spent the next two days packing and preparing to win the tournament to face Pegasus, if it came down to the two of us. Yugi had to win. Millennium item vs millennium item.

"So this is it," Yugi said after a 20 minute train ride to the coast. We were now cueing to get on the boat. Grandpa here we come, I thought.

"We'll win the two of us in the finals ready to face Pegasus." I said.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" we heard a security guard say.

"How do you known I'm not official." I heard a familiar voice.

"That's not…" I trailed off.

"Because official duellists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches," I could see two guards fighting to pull a familiar blonde haired, green jacket wearing figure away.

"Joey!" we both yelled running over to aid our friend.

"Stop struggling," the guard said. "Or we will have to throw you out,"

"No way, I came to duel and I'm gunna duel." Joey said fighting harder.

"Leave him alone," Yugi said as we got closer.

"Hey guys," Joey said.

"What are you doing here Joey," I said, he laughed.

"Do you really think I'd let you do this by yourselves. Come on help me out."

"He's with us you got to let him on," Yugi said.

"Only people with a starchip can get on board. There are no exceptions, understood," the other guard said.

"But Joey has a starchip," Yugi said.

"Didn't he tell you," he said holding out his hand.

"No, Yugi," I said. "I'll give him one, remember what we said." I said holding out one of my chips to Joey.

"All duelists have two starchips, you'll be at a disadvantage," guard one said, I shrugged.

"I'll still kick everyone's butt anyway and besides maybe this could work to my advantage." I said grinning. The first guard got out a mobile.

"Mr Pegasus," he said. I scowled grumbling in my head. "We got a problem sir," he said, he explained the situation, then there was a pause, we waited holding our breath.

"Go ahead," the guard said leading all three of us on board…


	4. Crossing the Sea

"I'm glad they let you on the boat Joey," Yugi said.

"Only cause Mana sacrificed one of her star chips for me. But if any of the other plays find out we have one star chips each, they could really try and take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it," I said making Yugi's laugh.

"Well what do we have here?" a woman said walking towards us as we all turned. Joey's jaw dropped. "So you're the Yugi kid everyone's talking about?" she said.

Joey just continued to drool. Idiot, I thought. Sure she was beautiful, but she seemed like she had an attitude. "But I am amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. Your famous you know."

I looked at my brother to see he was wearing the same expression! Boys! I groaned internally.

"Thanks very much I think," Yugi said blushing.

"Hey miss, I'm really good friends with the famous –" I elbowed Joey in the gut before he could finish his sentence.

"Mana!" he groaned.

"Look you're a champ or a chump, cut this guy lose he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games."

"Who are you?" I said trying to keep my voice polite and my anger at bay.

"The names Mai," she said as she walked away.

"Ok stop drooling we should go and find our rooms." I said grabbing both their arms and dragging them away.

"What! "Look at the rooms!" Joey said. "There tiny!"

"You're lucky to even be here! Don't cause a problem, let's go for a walk. You coming Yugi?"

"Sure," he said.

"You coming or do I have to ask you to behave yourself in here," I said smirking. He ruffled my hair playfully. "Joey!"

"What you gunna do about it Mana," he said teasing.

"Yugi help me!" I grunted trying to escape Joey's grasp.

"Come one Joey let's see if we can find some food." Yugi said. Joey let go off me immediately causing me to topple to the floor. Both laughed at me as I got back up, scowling at them both we left.

We found the main area where lots of people were trading cards with each other.

"Hey aren't you that kid Yugi," a voice called, we turned, I was shocked to see it was Weevil Underwood who had called.

"Weevil and Rex the dino duellist." Joey said.

"You're cute," Rex said to me making me blush, but not out of flattery. Great one of those people, I thought.

"Congratulation on winning the regionals Weevil." Yugi said diverting the conversation, I squeezed his arm gratefully. "It was nothing," he said.

"Yeah I was going easy on him," Rex said. "Next time."

"To tell you the truth." Weevil said. "Winning the last championship didn't feel like much of an achievement. I guess I can't really call myself champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the tornament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it." His voice became more sinister at the end, I didn't like this guy.

"I look forward to it too." Yugi said.

"I'm looking forward to some dino demolition." Rex said.

"Let me tell you a little secret, it is something none of the other duellists know about the games yet."

"Isn't that cheating?" Yugi said nervously.

"The other duellist will find out soon enough. New rules on the island require more strategy." Weevil said.

"Ah, rules are for wimps. In duelling you yourself. It's one or the other." Rex said. Wow, his brain was size of dinosaurs.

"But you need other cards – " Joey started to say.

"Who asked you." Rex said walking away.

"Ignore him," said Weevil. "Let's talk about the championship. Check out those champs. They're already trading over there. Players are swapping cards and tinkering they're decks ready for the tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponents cards."

Joey ran forward. "Who wants to trade," he said. I rolled my eyes bless him.

"Looks like Joey's trading," Yugi said.

"Come all this way and your still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate. I'll catch you on the flipside, Yugi." He said walking away.

"Everyone is in here or their rooms you want to look at the water," I said. Yugi laughed.

"You and your swimming," he chuckled I stuck my tongue out.

"Shut up," I pouted. "It's ancient Egypt's fault, remember that book I read about the Nile."

"Oh yeah you used to think if you swam you would be able to talk to those in the afterlife,"

We both laughed as we reached the sides, I watched as the waves crashed against the side. I wondered if my parents were still around, I couldn't remember anything earlier than living with Grandpa and Yugi.

"You ok, Mana, you zoned out."

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted to talk to those in the afterlife."

"No but I remember you always drawing the Egyptian Gods."

"It was to see if my parents were there or not. You know to see why I ended up with you guys," I said looking down.

"You never told us that," he said shocked.

"Yeah, well I overheard Grandpa telling a costumer that it was a cute phase I was going through as I came into the shop dresses as the rivers Goddess Nephthys."

"Mana I –"

"Hey I got some good trades in," Joey said we both jumped.

"Let us see!" I said excitedly quickly paying attention to Joey forcing Yugi to do the same as, he showed us his new cards.

"Cool, you've got salamandra, kuni with chai, baby dragon and shield and sword." Yugi said. "With these new magic cards combined with your monsters you'll have a really strong deck."

"Great, I'm ready to win every duel I play." Joey said.

"I think you're going to find it a little more difficult than that Joey," I laughed.

"Here," Yugi said, opening his puzzle/duel card box and taking out a card. "Add this to your deck. Mana gave you a star chip so I am going to help you keep it. This can be useful in a tight spot." He said handing him the card.

"Thanks Yugi," he said smiling.

"Ah we meet again," came a horribly familiar voice.

"Weevil," Yugi said.

"So did you trade any cards Yugi?" he said ignoring Joey and I.

"No I am going to use the cards I brought along with me."

"I figured as much. You used exsodia cards in your duel with Kaiba. Those are the strongest card of them all. Could I possibly see those legendary cards." Weevil asked.

"I don't see why not as long as you're careful with them." Yugi said pulling them out. I saw the look in Weevil's eye. I didn't trust him.

"Remember you look with your eyes not your hands," I said trying to joke.

"Relax Mana," Yugi said smiling at me. "Here," he said handing them to Weevil.

"So these are the cards to summon Exsodia. For a long time I have been trying to come up with a strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything. Until just this moment." I jumped forward knowing what he was about to do.

"No!" we all cried as he threw them over the side of the boat, I grabbed two as the rest fell into the ocean.

"Say goodbye to Exsodia!" Weevil cackled as he walked off laughing. "Now no one can challenge me!"

"Why you… Joey growled.

"My cards," Yugi said. "Grandpa gave me those,"

"I'll get um!" Joey said before diving into the water. That moron! This would be hard for me never mind him.

"Put these away and find a ladder I'll get doofus," I said as I dove over the side. I felt my body hit the water.

Cold! Cold! Cold!

"Joey!" I yelled trying to see him over the waves, the water flowing away from the boat made it harder not to stray too far away. I looked further out to try and find Joey I wasn't getting back on the boat without him. I knew I had to hurry I was struggling so he wouldn't last long. The light from the boat allowed me to see blonde hair about 10 metres away from me, I also saw a card I quickly grabbed it and shoved it in my bra. Kicking harder to stay up and get to Joey.

"Joey go back to the boat I'll find the rest!" I yelled over the crashing of the waves on the boat of course this send another wave pushing as further away.

"Hey I got one!" I heard him yell.

"Good pass it here and go back!" I yelled snatching it from him.

"Mana! What are you doing? It's too dangerous!"

"One more and I'll go, Joey you go back now!" I cried.

"No you go!" he yelled.

"Joey I have the training to last out here you don't, swim back to the boat right now before I drag you there losing that stupid card forever!" I yelled at him.

"Get back to the ship both of you!" I heard Yugi yell from the balcony we had just been on, I say Joey's head dip under the water.

"Joey! Boat! Now!" I yelled kicking harder as a wave attempted to put us under it.

"I can't punk out now. Serenity needs me." he said as he grabbed the final one.

"Right lets –"

Before I could finish my sentence a large wave crashed over the both of us submersing us under the water. I could faintly hear another splash from under the silent underwater. I groaned internally Yugi… I saw Joey and kicked us both back to the surface when we got there Joey went to sink again. He was knocked out cold.

Great.

"Yugi get our arse back on that boat, please tell me you found a ladder!" I screamed over the water.

"Yugi! Mana! Joey!" I heard Téa's voice yell, but Téa wasn't here… was she I looked up to see her and Tristan throw a ladder over board. I nodded for Yugi to swim back and began to swim back myself, Yugi swam luckily he was much closer than we were and by the time we were half way he was clutching the ladder. When I got there I hook Joey's arm around the ladder.

"Hold on with one arm and hold Joey with the other," I told him. "Don't let go of either. Do you understand?" Yugi nodded.

"If he falls yell for me and I'll get him! TRISTAN HELP! JOEY'S KNOCKED OUT!" I screamed loudly, as I saw his large coat and kicked off the side of the boat to get the extra push to go back to where I was without too much strain. I was already exhausted. Suddenly I saw a bright glow of light in the shape of a duelling card, exsodia's head right in front of me. I grabbed it and pushed back up to the surface as I stuffed the card with the other two. As I looked back at the boat I was Joey being lifted back over the side and Yugi hopping over too. I began to swim back to the ladder quickly as I saw Tristan lowering himself back down to come and get me.

"I'm here!" I yelled as I swam towards him. "Get back on the boat you moron I'm almost there!" Tristan hovered on the middle of the ladder watching me as I swam the last fifteen metres against the current to get back to the boat, I laughed in relief and sagged as my hand grabbed the ladder I began to climb. Much to the protest of my legs. As Tristan helped me back over the other side I saw Joey coughing up water, as Téa thumped his back.

"I'm glad you guys showed up. Really glad." Yugi said panting as I lay flat on my back watching my chest rise up and down dramatically. Miss, would be so proud when she heard what I had just swam.

"We're a team,' Téa said.

"I have the three cards here, please tell me that you put the other two away," I said, Yugi nodded, I handed him the other cards.

"I'm useless I didn't get them." Joey said.

"Hey you got two out of three," I said. "Joey I was struggling and you see how hard I have to swim to compete. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I can't even save my sister Serenity, "he continued miserably.

"Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"Really you have a sister Joey," Téa said.

"Our parents divorced years ago. Mom took Serenity with her. They live in Ohio. My sister had really bad eyes from when she was born, eventually she'll go blind."

"I'm sorry Joey," I said sincerely.

"Thanks Mana, but she sent me a message, the doctors told her the time has come and soon her eyes will be impossible to repair even with surgery. There are specialists who could perform an operation now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight, but it'll cost two and a half million."

"Joey when one of us three win the price money it will go to Serenity, oh on one condition."

"Huh?"

"When she has recovered, me Téa and Serenity go on a shopping spree with the rest." I said grinning.

"I agree to those terms," Téa said grinning wider than I was.

"We will beat Pegasus, save our Grandpa and save your sister's eyesight." Yugi said.

"Piece of cake," I beamed.

"Look the island," Tristan said.

"That's duellist kingdom," Yugi said.

"Man this looks like a big place finding your Grandpa isn't going to be easy," Joey said.

"Well, we'll have to start somewhere," Yugi said.

"I'll help you guys get in, I don't have to get ten chips," I said.

"What why?" everyone said confused.

"I like for the fun besides Yug is the better of the two of us."

"I don't think that's true,"

"You're the one everyone wants to duel." I said. "And besides if I did make it to Pegasus you're more likely to win and figure out how to win, without your millennium item us lot don't stand a chance,"

"But – "

"Yugi you have to have confidence in your ability." I said hugging him. "If it wasn't for you and Grandpa I wouldn't have any confidence, you're the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and your one of the braves and smartest people I know."

"Thanks Mana."

"Don't mention it just remember that it's the truth." I said winking at him.

We all watched as the shore of duellist kingdom came closer and closer…


	5. Monolgues and Bug Boys

"Whoa, check out the suits," Joey said.

"Attention duellists, please disembark in an orderly fashion."

"Hey Téa," I heard Tristan said. "What if one of those security guys find out that were both stole ways. We should just swim back."

"Were in the middle of nowhere lame brain!" Téa hissed at him. "If you could just try and act normal for once we'll be ok."

"Come on then," I said smirking. We walked down to the bridge leading to the island shore. We were all of the boat without any trouble when.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled at Tristan we all turned around. Crap.

"Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guests here," he said kindly.

"That's right –" Tristan began but before he could do any damage I interrupted.

"Sorry, he has anxiety issues, this is his first tournament, come on Toby, it's fine I am sure you'll do really well," I said pulling him away from the boat.

"Good luck," the guys called after him.

"You moron, Tristan," I said looking at him in amusement.

"Welcome all duellists please follow the stairs to meet your host."

"The castle has got to belong to Pegasus." Yugi said.

"3 million on that's where he's keeping Grandpa," I said quietly, everyone nodded in agreement as we began to climb the stairs. We were half way up the stairs when Téa stopped.

"Huh, what's that?" she said, we all stared where she was.

"What do you see Téa," Tristan said.

"Bakura," she said.

"Bakura? Bakura from school?" Yugi said.

"Again with Bakura stuff," Tristan said.

"Where is he Téa?" Joey said.

"He's not there anymore; maybe it's all in my head."

"Come on were on a rescue mission, remember?" Tristan said.

When we finally got to the top we could hear two duellist talking nearby, so naturally, I decided to eavesdrop.

"Wow, look that Weevil Underwood he's the regional champion!" said the first boy.

"And that's the runner up Rex Raptor," said the second.

"And there's Mako Tsunami he was ranked third." The first boy called out. I listened closer wondering if Kaiba was in the crowd.

"Wow these are all the best duellists in the world, but where's the world champion Kaiba?" the second boy said.

"Didn't you hear? Some kid beat him, on his own turf too."

"Are you serious? I thought Kaiba was the best."

"He was, but not anymore, Yugi's supposed to be the kid to beat now."

Yugi blushed as some kids were talking about him, both Téa and Joey nudged him and Tristan was grinning at him. It seemed we were all eavesdropping.

"Attention duellist, please gather around, your benevolent –" I snorted, yeah right_ real_ benevolent. "– host is anxious to greet you all."

We all waited as he walked onto the balcony. Well I say he walked the camp bastard strode.

"Boy would I give to have five minutes alone with that guy." Joey trailed off angrily.

"Get in line," I growled as Pegasus looked straight at us.

"Greetings duellist, I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you to the duellist kingdom. You stand before me the world's greatest duellists."

And a few stole ways, I thought to myself.

"But come tournaments end only on shall be crowned king of games. I employ you all to ensemble your duelling decks with care. With creativity and with cunning" everyone was looking at their decks, but I continued to glare right up at Pegasus. "For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament you've each been given a duelling glove. You've also been given two precious starchips you must wager these starchips –" Yugi and I put our gloves on. "On each duel you compete in to advance to the final level of competition to win the three million dollar prize. You must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will gain you entry to my castle where you'll –" Jesus will you shut up already "-face me in one final duel. This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State of the art duelling arena's cover this entire island and interesting new duelling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be." Wow he really loves hearing himself talk. "You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and yourself when the sky lights up with fireworks the duels will begin." He said lifting his arms in the air.

Finally he shut up! I thought we were going to spend the two days listen to him blather on. Everyone around us began to cheer.

"Come on let's try and find an arena," I muttered, Yugi nodded and we all set off. I couldn't stand looking at Pegasus for one more minute. Walking through the island we stopped to talk in a beautiful little Meadow.

"Mana, I dunno if I can win this thing, maybe you should take your star chip back."

"Nah you keep it, your little sisters counting on you to win the tournaments prize money for her."

"Thanks Mana," he said.

"You can do it; you've just got to stay clear of the more experienced duellists at first." Téa said.

"Yeah it's just a matter of working your way up," Tristan said.

"Thanks you guys," Joey said.

"Besides having one star chip is an advantage for me," I said.

"How?"

"Because some idiots think that girls are easy so it will just make those idiots more likely to duel me. Confirm it in their heads."

"That's sneaky," Téa said.

"Hey, psychology is half the game," I said as fireworks shot from the sky.

"The fireworks," Téa said. "It's starting,"

"Let's go it!" Yugi cried excitedly. We began to walk hoping to come across some duellists soon.

"So what's your plan Yug?" Joey said.

"I think Weevil should get a taste of his own medicine," I said

"We do have a score to settle, even if I got the cards back." Yugi said.

"Alright!" Joey said grinning. "I was hoping you were going to say that!"

"Isn't that him?" Téa said, making us all look ahead and she was right, he was just on the outskirts of the forest.

"Weevil!" Yugi yelled. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Weevil cackled and speed into the forest, I quickly began to chase after him. That little worm, I thought angrily as I heard the others running behind me. As we continued to run a swarm of moths appeared from the side covering my face from the pests I thought about Weevil, why would he run? Then I remembered what he said on the boat about new rules… The island is covered in different habitats! Of course each monster has a field it would be best on; it must add points to its attack and defence or something. Finally the forest broke into a small break in the trees.

"There he is!" Joey yelled as he ran behind me.

"Welcome, said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap! Again!" he cried.

"It's time you answered for what you did on the boat Weevil," Yugi said, I noticed his puzzle began to glow and a weird taller person who looked like Yugi but didn't. I had never seen this person before… Wait! Wasn't the puzzle a home to an ancient spirit! Well that's what the legends said. Maybe this was him? I had to admit he was very handsome and he seemed to ooze confidence, but the others didn't seem to notice the change.

"Huh, alright Weevil," he said, wow that voice was so strong, so rich, it was full of power. "Time to find out if you are as good at duelling as you are at running away."

"Was I simply running away or cleverly weeving you into my web."

"It's time to duel." The spirit said.

"As you wish!" he shrieked as the ground began to shake.

"Argh it's an earthquake!" Tristan yelled as a perfect neat line split from the ground. Duelling arena I thought as the ground continued to shake.

The arena showed itself.

"It's gigantic," Téa said as the hologram projectors set into place.

"Man, these aren't going to be like the duels back home," Joey said staring at the arena.

"You just stepped into a hornets nest and there's no way out!" Weevil shrieked again, argh he needed to stop with the bug puns.

"What is that?" said the spirit.

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island," Tristan said.

"I'll meet you on the field." Weevil said jumping onto the red players box as the spirit walked to the blue.

"I don't like this, Weevil seems a little too cocky," Joey said, I nodded in agreement.

"Once you're gone everyone else's chips will be easy pickings." Weevil said.

"Not if I take your two first," the Spirit said.

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito," Joey yelled. Other duellist began to arrive.

"That's Weevil Underwood, but whose the other guy?" this kid said.

"That guy is Yugi Muto," Joey said. "He beat Kaiba and I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler. And these three, these three are nobodies." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought I wouldn't be see a Weevil, Yugi match till the finals."

"Weevils the regional champ, no way some new kids got a chance against him."

"Well Yugi, my adoring public is waiting so we should begin."

"Duel!" they both said together as the life points appeared on the side of their boxes.

As the duel continued it looked like Yugi/Spirit nearly lost but he always pulled through, even when Weevil played the great moth and he still won. That Mai woman showed up irritating me and Téa. At one point Joey made a link between Yugi being like another person. I noticed the Spirit had a scary soft laugh.

They both came down I couldn't keep the smug look of my face as Mai admitted she was wrong.

"But I'm the regional champion," Weevil cried. "The regional champion!"

"You call yourself a champion Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions play with honour," he said as he threw the stars lightly in his hand. "They play fair." He said as he clenched his hand.

"Aargh don't waste your breathe on this sneaky slug he's a duelling disgrace," Joey said. "And I hereby relive him of his duelling glove." Removing the glove from his wrist, as we walked away I noticed Yugi return. I looked at the puzzle suspiciously; maybe like Pegasus's eye it had powers? But if an ancient spirit inhabits Yugi's artefact will he help Yugi or will he be a danger to him?

**To Mana's Madness its Yami and Mana pairing. **

**Do you like how she realises immediately? I do not understand it. It's so freakin' obvious as the abridge series says 'super awesome ultra-sexy transformation sequence go!' (maybe slightly wrong that's off top of my head. If you haven't seen it, watch it even I die hard yugioh fan like me can laugh at them.)**

**Till next time!**


	6. Proving Points

"Ok, bring um on, I'm itching to duel and I'm taking on the next player we see," Joey said running to the cliff.

"You know I'm not sure if Joey's up to this," Téa said.

"Yeah, there are tournament level players here, don't you think he's smart enough to realise –"

"Here I stand the next duel monsters champion!" he cried over the side of the cliff he was on, we all groaned.

"He needs a reality check," Téa said.

"He's about as smart as he looks," Tristan said.

"He'll be fine, he has us to help him out." I said staring at him, he looked deep in thought which was not a normal look for Joey, we all walked up behind him, and Tristan sat down crossed legged.

"Look there!" Téa said as we all heard a roar of cheering.

"Duel monster stadiums," Tristan said. "Look at them, there all over."

"You said it, lots of duelling going on," Yugi said.

"Right," Joey said. "I'm going in."

You sure you want to do this you lose and you give up your only star chip." Tristan said.

"That's right," Téa said as Joey fell to the floor.

"Don't panic," Yugi said.

"Yeah, get up idiot," I said laughing at him.

"You can do this Joey," Yugi said. "You do know that don't you?"

"I hope your right Yugi. This will be my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked down at the start."

"True," Yugi said. "But not everybody here is a pro, I'm sure you can find someone here on your level."

"Go for someone easy Joey," Téa said.

"Er, then I guess I should think about what kind of field my cards are best suited for." He said looking at his cards I looked at him in approval, he was showing strategy. "There mostly monster and fighter types, er, I guess this makes this meadow field my kind of turf."

"That's right Joey," Yugi said. "See you know what you're doing."

"You lost cry baby now give me your star chips," I heard a horribly familiar voice laugh.

"A voice that annoying can only belong to Mai," Téa said, as Mai began to laugh again as she put her star chips in her glove. We all headed over, I would be very happy to knock her out if I had enough chips.

"Wow, Mai's already won two more star chips," Joey said.

"Hey Yugi, are your duels going well," she asked when we were close enough.

"I'm making progress," he said as she grabbed his hand to examine his glove.

"So you have four star chips do you. I might be up for a duel myself."

Téa whispered something in Yugi's ear and I had a good idea of what it probably was.

"Hmm you know I'm defiantly in a mood for a duel right not, so get ready cause I choose to challenge, you Joey." She said pointing at him.

"What? You challenging me?" he said shocked.

"Get it, I wanna play you kid," she said.

"Ha, I guess you heard about my skill," Joey said.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said. "I overheard you, Yugi and er…" she looked at me pointedly.

"Mana," I said.

"Right, I heard you three talking about how she gave you your only star chip you have, my motto is take out the weaker players first," she said winking at him. "And considering that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mana hadn't given you one of her chips you've got to be _thee_ weakest duellist on the island."

"Hey do you have to be so insulting," Joey grumbled.

"This time she was being truthful," Téa said, Joey made a shocked cry. "Mai's ruthless don't duel her first."

"Don't you get it, if you lose this contest your out for good." Tristan said.

"Yugi stand up for Joey," Téa said. "You have to fight her in his place."

Yugi looked between Mai and Joey.

"This is his decision to make, show Mai what you're made off," Yugi said to him.

"Right, she thinks that I'm a push over, but she'll see." Joey said.

"Yugi!" Téa said looking at him.

"You can't be serious Joey!" Tristan said to him.

"I've never been more serious," Joey said. "Don't you see this is my big chance to prove myself. To show everybody. Don't forget Gramps trained me. I mean sure he didn't get to finish my training and granted I wish –"

"You'll do your best and win or lose that's all you can do," I said before he could panic himself.

"I accept, let's duel." He said to Mai.

"Get ready to lose." She said. They got into position.

"Go get her Joey," Téa cheered.

"Kick her butt," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Joey said as the duel box reached the top.

"Hey miss," I heard a voice behind me, we all turned to see a kid.

"What?" I said wondering why he was interrupting.

"You, me, duel in that ring there," he said showing me a ring about one hundred metres away.

"Sorry, I am cheering my friend." I said.

"We're duelling you can't not accept a challenge," he said.

"Hey punk you better leave her alone," Tristan said.

"I'm only asking her to duel, don't worry she won't be long. It's not hard to beat a chick."

"That's it," I said furiously. "Joey I won't be long I am going to teach this kid a lesson," I said before I stormed off to the arena.

"Please you've already lost one star chip." He sneered. I grinned that gave me an idea.

It felt weird going up in those little boxes but I kept my cool. I was going to teach this kid a lesson.

"Ok then as it is so easy to beat a girl how about winner takes all." I said innocently.

"Fine," he said indifferently, I grinned internally, I'd teach him not to judge by the cover… or gender.

"Duel," we both said drawing cards. Ok I had scapegoat, dancing fairy, harpie girl, fire sorcerer and Erica water charmer, I drew Harpie lady.

"Ok I play Harpie Girl in attack mode," I called to him in a bubbly girly voice.

He smirked arrogantly.

"Figures," he said. "I play mammoth graveyard attack!"

I had 1300 life points left.

"Oh no," I cried, argh I felt like such an idiot! I drew graceful charity, this could come in useful in a while.

"Ok I play Princess of Tsurgi in attack mode end my turn."

He laughed. "That's still weaker attack mammoth,"

1000 life points, I draw again Dark Magician Girl!

"Ok I, er, I play Erica the Water Charmer in defence mode," I said putting it in attack mode.

"You've put it in attack position." He said laughing.

"What oh I mean," I went to change it.

"You can't change till next turn." He said, "Mammoth attack."

300 life points left.

"Ok this is where I begin to kick your ass," I said dropping the girly voice. Drawing my next card Fairy's Gift.

"Please," he snorted.

"I play Dancing Fairy in defence mode and place one card face down. I also activate graceful charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two. I drew three cards Aqua Spirit, mischief of time Goddess and Malevolent Nuzzler. I discarded Aqua Spirit and Harpie Lady. "That will end my turn."

"I play Battle ox and attack your Dancing Fairy." He said.

"Not so fast I activate scapegoat!" I said flipping over the card. "Now one of my goats takes the hit rather than my dancing fairy."

"Yeah, yeah then I attack with my mammoth taking two of your goats."

"Ok so you end your turn that means I get 1000 life points thanks to dancing Fairy's special ability."

"What!"

"You heard me and now I draw," I got dust tornado, this could be useful. "I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and increase her power with Malevolent Nuzzler so her attack power is now 2700. Dark Magician Girl, attack his mammoth with dark magic attack!" I said. I grinned as this knocked his life points down to 500. His face was priceless.

"You're done, I play Mischief of time Goddess causing you to miss a go now attack his battle ox Dark Magician girl, destroying the rest of his life points!"

The hologram blasted his battle ox and took his life points to zero.

"Now I believe you owe me two star chips." I said holding out my hand as we were lowered down.

He grumbled but gave them to me.

"I hope you've learnt not to presume a player's strength on their gender." I said.

"You played me," he said frowning.

"No, I copied you assumption, I would have played like I did from the beginning if you hadn't made that whole girl comment."

"Thanks your right." He said, holding out his chips before walking away, I ran over to the duel taking place next to me to see there were no more holograms and both duellist were back on the ground. I ran over as fast as I could.

"I am so sorry Joey did you win?" I said looking at everyone. Joey grinned.

"You bet I did," he said.

"That's great Joey." I said smiling. "You'll have to tell me about it later tonight,"

"Yeah lets go find another duel." Tristan said.

"How did your duel go Mana?" Téa asked. I grinned holding up my glove.

"I taught that kid a lesson or two." I said grinning as we walked side by side into the forest.

"Woowee!" Joey yelled excited. "Two star chips this is awesome I can't believe it happened am I cool or what!"

"What," I said teasingly grinning at his excitement upset that I had missed it.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow," Téa said crossing her arms.

"Cut him some slack Téa," Tristan said. "Did you ever thinks that Joey would have beat Mai in a duel I mean Joey who would have thought."

"I knew he could do it," Yugi said. "I'm really proud of you Joey."

"Yeah," he said before his stomach gave a loud rumble. "All that duelling made me hungry,"

"Joey you barely move your hand that can't make you hungry." I said laughing at him.

"Did any of you remember to bring food with you?" Joey asked, ignoring me.

"Sorry Joe," Téa, Yugi and Tristan all said.

"I have some but not enough for all of us." I said gesturing to my backpack.

Joey groaned. "What were we thinking coming here with no food. How are we ever going to get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat!"

"That's a good question Joey," Yugi said. "I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here."

"Well we better do something fast." Téa said. "I've got to have my five basic food groups or it's metabolic meltdown." She sounded panicked as she put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Téa you can live without a few days it won't make you fat," I said.

"Hey chill out you guys I got it covered." Tristan said.

"Yeah," all three of them said.

"Check it out the great outdoor survival guide." He said taking it out of his bag. The three groaned but I laughed.

"Can we eat it?" Joey said.

"So you didn't bring any food but you brought that." I said amused.

"We were sneaking on board what if they had dogs,"

"That is actually really good thinking." I said smiling. Tristan grinned at my complement.

"It lists all the plants, roots, berries and grasses we can eat." He said flicking through it.

"Do I look like a squirrel to you?" Joey said yelled before he sniffed the air. "I don't need your stupid book anyhow I smell something cooking thata way!" he ran towards the ocean.

"He's hallucinating," Téa said her hands on her hips again.

"Don't be so sure you know it wasn't his brain that beat Mai it was his nose." Tristan said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I'll explain later." Yugi said before we all began to run to try and catch up with our group moron before he did something stupid. Like steal people's food.

_**Hi I have a hard core feminist deck and the card I haven't got I drew so I had Mana's deck, I drew so it was like a real game, I thought it would be an interesting twist. With the odd heart of the cards thrown in if there is I will put it in this bit where I explain and thank you guys! The first duel was just a bloody good shuffle on my part :P **_


End file.
